puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Faeree
}} Faeree sails on all oceans but primarily on Emerald and is senior officer and first mate of the crew, The Lost Lot. She goes by the forum name Lilymoon and loves to spend her free time entering YPP events and going into the Cursed Isles. Background Faeree started playing on the Sage Ocean in July of 2006. Totally amazed that she had not ran across this game sooner, being a huge fan of Pirates in general, she was awestruck by the game. Starting out as a true greenie she soon joined up with the crew The Lost Lot, that were, at the time, a member of Candy Coated Chaos. Being a good sailor caught the eye of many an officer and Faeree was soon promoted to pirate and joined the officers on elite pillages ran by those of Teal and Silverside. On her first blockade, Faeree's ship sunk and she lost an eye. Still being quite green, Faeree was promoted to officer without even having access to the Defeat the Brigands mission! After slowly learning the steps involved of being an officer and getting lots of help with her B-nav skills, she was finally coerced into taking the much dreaded crew TLL fleet officer test and was promoted to fleet officer. A few months later after attempting to make said dreaded FO test easier for her crew, she was promoted to senior officer. Besides having an obsession with Bilge crabs and jellyfish, and her growing collection of YPP animals, Faeree is also known to run and assist with crew events and help new members of her crew feel at home. She has also masterminded several pranks on her crew and even managed to get her Captain to dye his hair along with her for an April Fool's day surprise (with Jezzibel's enormous help). Faeree has also partaken in several YPP events- both in game and forum based- winning several prizes and honors. Contributed in-game art Eggs Image:Furniture-Faeree's prize-winning egg.png|'Faeree's prize-winning egg' Image:Furniture-Faeree's_second_prize-winning_egg.png‎|'Faeree's second prize-winning egg' Image:Furniture-Faeree's_third_prize-winning_egg.png‎|'Faeree's third prize-winning egg' Image:Furniture-Faeree's_fourth_prize-winning_egg.png‎|'Faeree's fourth prize-winning egg' Collection of Ringer eggs and dolls Eggs Image:Furniture-Apollo_egg.png|'Apollo egg' Image:Furniture-Cronus_egg.png‎|'Cronus egg' Image:Furniture-Endymion_egg.png‎|'Endymion egg' Image:Furniture-Eurydice_egg.png‎|'Eurydice egg' Image:Furniture-Gaea_egg.png‎|'Gaea egg' Image:Furniture-Galene_egg.png‎|'Galene egg' Image:Furniture-Mnemosyne_egg.png‎|'Mnemosyne egg' Image:Furniture-Thalia_egg.png‎|'Thalia egg' Dolls Image:Trinket-Atropos_doll.png|'Atropos doll' Image:Trinket-Cephalopod_doll.png|'Cephalopod doll' Image:Trinket-Cronus_doll.png|'Cronus doll' Image:Trinket-Eightycats_doll.png|'Eightycats doll' Image:Trinket-Galene_doll.png|'Galene doll' Image:Trinket-Glaucus_doll.png|'Glaucus doll' Image:Trinket-Hephaestus_doll.png|'Hephaestus doll' Image:Trinket-Nemesis_doll.png|'Nemesis doll' Image:Trinket-Poseidon_doll.png|'Poseidon doll' Image:Trinket-Thalia_doll.png|'Thalia doll' Pets YPP achievements BK Fruit Frenzy race Her team won 2 placements winning a war brig and a baghlah. Treasure Hunter Guild - Faeree has won game points for her ocean, Sage. Kittyzkatz Doll Avatar, Smokee cat doll, Thalia Doll Avatar Won 2nd place in Dolly Catastrophe contest Thalia 3-D Won a Thalia doll trinket for the U Giv Doll Part 2 contest Pirate Pumpkin Won a Glaucus doll trinket and came in 9th place Runner up for Daily Doodle 2007 2nd place for Weekend Doodle 2007 VoodoOM Dolls: Won a Poseidon doll and a Mnemosyne egg. Simon Says: Duty Puzzle Bake-off (Bilge) Came in first place, winning a renamed sloop! Friday 13th Spooky Drabbles entry won some cushions, stuffed with cursed feathers from Gaea. Rhegg winner for This Ocean Needs More Well-Tanned Blondes. 7th place for the Hat Off contest winning a magenta comb and a pink sleeping cap. Came in 9th place for the Captain Cook's Galley-Style Bake-off winning a key lime pie. 2nd place (tied) winner for The Minor Game Design Pleasure Challenge, Ménage à Trois! First place winner for the Reduce, Reuse, Remodel event winning a portrait with Gaea, a Gaea egg and a bunch of lilies trinket. Pirate Pumpkin Carving 2008 Won a RL kraken bag and came in 6th place Halloween from Hell Sage events Won various prizes including a sloop renamed Well-Preserved Mummy! Illustrate "The Curse of the Cursed Isles"! Won a Cronus egg! Holiday Half-Hour Homilies 2008 Won a Kwanzaa winter ornament! Honorable mention for Weekend December Doodle- Duo Doodle Frenzy Won a Duck ball winter ornament! Event creator for Strike a Pose for PoEs and Prizes global forum event Honorable mention for Valentine's Day Editorial Won a magenta daisy Piratey Cookies Won a Thalia egg! Adventures in Scrapbooking event Placed 9th (tied) winning a falchion. 2009 Easter Egg Design Faeree's sheep egg was added as a purchasable in-game furniture item! Won honorable mentions in Apollo's Easter Easel 2009 event winning a non-purchasable Phillite egg (#3), a non-purchasable Joe egg and a non-purchasable Merethif (octi) egg. You have Egg On Your Face 2009 Won an Apollo egg for her Gold Cat egg and Placed 10th with her Ladybug egg winning a potbelly stove and a non-purchasable Multo egg. Friday the 13th is coming Gaea event (Part 3) won a lily trinket. Ringer Baby Pictures art event won first place out of entire contest and won first place in both entered categories (Nemesis and Hephaestus). Won a Nemesis doll, baby piglet and a ribbon for the Nemesis drawing and a Hephaestus doll for the Hephaestus drawing! December Daily Doodles 2009 *Was given an honorable mention in December Daily Doodles 2009: "December - What a Year!" (December 1st). *Was runner up in December Daily Doodles 2009: "Doodle Do's and Doodle Dont's" (December 8th). *Was runner up in December Daily Doodles 2009: "I should not be.." (December 9th). *Was given an honorable mention in December Daily Doodles 2009: "The Pirate Ballet Company!" (Weekend #2 December 12-13). *Was runner up in December Daily Doodles 2009: "Furry Faces" (December 14th). *Was given an honorable mention in December Daily Doodles 2009: "Great Alewives of Art" (December 16th). *Was given an honorable mention in December Daily Doodles 2009: "Who's a Pretty Boy Then" (December 21st). *Was given a portrait of Apollo for finishing ALL December Daily Doodles 2009 Won a banana (yellow) pie for her Nemesis avatar December Doodles 2010 *HM for Dec 31 It's The End Of The World As We Know It *Winner!! of Dec 30 The one I love- rose trinket *Honorable mention (due to brother) for Dec 27 Everybody Hurts- singing- Teddy Bear trinket *Honorable mention for Dec 21 Hazy Shade of Winter *Honorable mention for Dec 20 Manic Mondays *Runner up Dec 18-19 Weekend doodle Greenpiece 3D- won winter ornament *Honorable mention for Dec 10 Thank You For The Music *Honorable mention for Dec 9 Mama Mia *Honorable mention for Dec 3 Living Doll *Honorable mention for Dec 1 Congratulations! Groundhog's Day Comics 2011- Winner of a Cronus doll 2011 Easter Egg Design Faeree's pattern egg was added as an in-game furniture item Pi Day Poetry 2011 Honorable Mention- won a green Pi day pie! Won first place and honorable mentions in Apollo's Easter Easel 2011 event winning a non-purchasable Masters egg (#2), a purchasable Herowena egg and lily trinket and purchasable Masters egg. Also got the title of Best Gratuitous Use Of Taylor Lautner goes to Faeree of Sage and also Faerees Brother who didnt enter but The Judges still love him McQuickie mini event: Create Forculus an Avatar runner up- won a small dog! December Doodles 2011 * HM for Dec 3 - 4 Weekend Doodle Christmas Ornament * HM for Dec 13 A Feast of Crow * HM for Dec 14 Fruitship Enterprise * HM for Dec 26 Old Salt... And Spice * HM for Dec 28 Singing Doodle (along with all contestants) * Winner for Dec 30 Cute as a Button Category:Sage Ocean pirates Category:Emerald Ocean pirates